<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the room's hush hush; and now is our moment by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622448">the room's hush hush; and now is our moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>80s movies, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke smiled at Julie who was lying next to him, her hair split into two box braids. She was wearing her fleece pajama pants and one of his old hoodies - merch for Sunset Curve that never got used. </p><p>She was peacefully curled up next to him, half of her leg on his, her face resting against his chest comfortably, and Luke smiled to himself as he kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure what exactly they were, y'know with him still being a ghost and all, but he liked the way things were moving. </p><p> - julie and luke cuddling. that's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the room's hush hush; and now is our moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke smiled at Julie who was lying next to him, her hair split into two box braids. She was wearing her fleece pajama pants and one of his old hoodies - merch for Sunset Curve that never got used.<br/><br/>She was peacefully curled up next to him, half of her leg on his, her face resting against his chest comfortably, and Luke smiled to himself as he kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure what exactly they were, y'know with him still being a ghost and all, but he liked the way things were moving.<br/><br/>"You sleepy?" He asked quietly and she shook her head. She grabbed his shirt in her fist lightly, yawning as she responded. "Not-I'm not tired yet. Wanna stay up a little longer." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her loosely with a smirk.<br/><br/>"You sure about that Jules?" She glared at him, and he laughed. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked after a moment of silence and she nodded, drawing circles on his chest in a way that made his heart began to hammer.<br/><br/>Leaning over carefully so he didn't drop her, he grabbed the remote off the coffee table in the garage, quickly clicking through the channels before landing on a random romcom from the 80s that he vaguely remembered watching with his mom at one point.<br/><br/>They watched in quiet comfort for a while, Julie smiling as the movie played out. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, the tight curls soft and detangled. "Luke?" He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.<br/><br/>"Your heart-" She yawned again, curling up against him more, "Your heart's beating so fast right now. You ok?" He nodded, grabbing her hand and interlocking their fingers. "Just really happy I can hold you like this." She smiled at him, kissing the underside of his jaw gently before turning her attention back to the movie.<br/><br/>Yeah, he was really happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>